


3E 390, 13th Sun’s Dawn

by Saquira



Series: The MoT Elder Scrolls 'verse [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saquira/pseuds/Saquira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the sorrow that lay heavy upon them, and the darkness that would not leave his heavy heart, the weather persisted in being the opposite. For the sun shone down upon them and only a few clouds where present in the sky to impede the path of its rays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3E 390, 13th Sun’s Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on December 15th, 2013 on chorrol.com.

Despite the sorrow that lay heavy upon them, and the darkness that would not leave his heavy heart, the weather persisted in being the opposite. For the sun shone down upon them and only a few clouds where present in the sky to impede the path of its rays.  
  
He stood before the newly dug grave, one he’d made with magic because he knew they couldn’t stay for very long, and wondered why he couldn’t cry when the tears had come so freely before. Though he knew the boys stood behind him, he ignored them. The pain that lay heavily upon his heart was enough, and he could not bring himself to look upon them and see the pity that they most certainly held in their eyes. He’d had enough of pain and sorrow and broken hearts, and he didn’t know if he'd be able to bear it.  
  
His thoughts turned to Tharn against his will, the vile pretender that infiltrated the court and did who-knows-what to their emperor. The pretender from whom he stole the Septim heirs, who in return took the life of his wife. A sudden rage roared through him then, soaring through both heart and body, and for a moment he almost considered returning to the Imperial City to kill the man who tore his life apart.  
  
But no, Tharn’s magic was so similar to his own that such an action would lead the Battlemage to the heirs, and they’re his responsibility. Besides, others were working to dethrone the imposter and bring back the true emperor and his interruption would not serve them in the least.  
  
So he merely stood there, unable to cry as the rage roared through his veins, and then he raised one hand to slowly incant the spell that would fill the grave. When the surface was smooth, only slightly raised above the surrounding ground, he built a cairn of stones on top of it and wrote Adrasteia with Aldmeri letters on one of the larger stones as a promise that he’d return one day with a proper gravestone.  
  
When it was all over, when Jagar Tharn had been dethroned and the emperor found, his heirs safe once again, then he’d return to the remote spot in the middle of the forest where the love of his life now rested. He wowed it in his mind, and then a hand placed on his shoulder squeezed and told him it was time to go. A deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily as a last tear slipped down his cheek, then he turned away and didn’t look back.


End file.
